


Ribcage

by honeybeekindtome



Series: SongFics!! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeekindtome/pseuds/honeybeekindtome
Summary: This is a songfic!! Song: Ribcage by Andy BlackLevi's in love with you but prefers to deny it.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader
Series: SongFics!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173005
Kudos: 19





	Ribcage

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt dawg. But the end is so out of pocket it makes me laugh lowkey.

_**Nothing left, now i’m feeling numb.** _

Levi looked across the hall to find you talking animatedly with Jean. He knew weeks ago you turned Jean down but he couldn’t help the flash of anger from bubbling up. Pushing it down he turned back to Erwin’s conversion. He shook his head to rid all thoughts of you. He didn’t need them distracting him.

_**And just like you I couldn’t love someone.** _

Levi recalled all the times he dished out punishment due to his soldiers inappropriate love exclamations. His favorite was when Eren slammed into a tree when trying to confess his love to you while using ODM gear. Although it was his most hated times as you rushed to help the idiot up. Eren, however, moped about you saying that you couldn’t love someone for weeks after that. Not that he knew that.

_**And There is no one I could belong to** _

He knew deep down he only wanted you. He also knew he would keep that a secret locked inside his mind where even he couldn’t find it. He’d be absolutely pathetic if he let it out.

_**Used to be, I had light, I had fire in my chest** _

He remembers years before you. When all he had was Isabel and Farlan. He remembered their mini schemes and inside jokes. He remembers feeling lighter. He remembers laughing and the hope of actually falling in love.

_**Oh, but now i’m all out, and i’ve got nothing left.** _

He feels the weight of the world against his shoulders. He knows he wouldn’t be good for you. Too much trauma, too little emotion. He knows you couldn’t love him. His heart cracks under the realization. He never understood how much loving you would hurt.

**_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage, got no heart to break like it that way._ **

He ignores all hints of emotion. He becomes a shell of the man he once was. He seals his heart away. He hopes you understand. He denies ever caring about anyone to hide his true self away. He ignores you intentionally and sends you away onto Mikes Squad.

_**Nothing in the cage of my ribcage, Emptiness is safe keep it that way.** _

You both went your separate ways for different missions. Before you left you gave him a letter, which he refused to read but placed it under his pillow anyways. Weeks past by with no word from you until a small box ended up of his bed. Inside sat your ring finger, the only thing to make it out of a titan attack whole.


End file.
